The Victor Cruise
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chapter 10 posted] When a group of rangers go on a cruise of a lifetime, everything falls apart and turns into a horror movie. Will these rangers be able to survive? Or will each one die a painful death?. R&R [Comeplete]
1. Prologue

** The Victor Cruise**

Rated PG-13  
Warning: Violence and Gore  
  
Cast:   
Conner Mcknight  
Kira Ford  
Kimberly Hart  
Dustin Brooks  
Hunter Bradley  
Katherin Hillard  
Rocky DeSantos  
Tori Hanson  
Ashley Hammond  
Merrick Baliton  
Jason Scott  
Kendrix Morgan  
Adam Park  
Joel Rawling  
Eric Myers

The Victor Cruise ship is the first massive space cruise ship of 2004. It has 4 known floors. The first floor contains the hotel Rooms and the Information Desk. The second Floor is the recreational and Dinning Room. On that floor, contains a Large Screen Movie Theater, A variety of Resturants, A swimming Pool, A poker lounge and a spa and a lobby launge. Also on that floor contains the secruity office and laundery room. There is a chute connected in the laundery room that leads to a room on B1 where laundery done. Also on B1 is where the engine room and power system is located. On the 3rd floor, the very top of the ship is where they keep dthe second secruity office, the cockpit and a giant ceiling dome to look at the stares. Also it contains the emergency space pods.  
  
Sounds like an excellent cruise ship? When 15 rangers decide to go on a vacation for different reasons, a twist of event had change their plans. An Unknown Ship....a new kind of species....defensless rangers and a death cruise heading for earth...When moprhing is out of the option, they must be quick witted and escape a horror movie. Can these rangers make it out alive or perish in the process? 

--

**Warning: This story will contain violence and maybe some gore. Obviously some rangers will die, and some will live. This is a horror story, what do you expect?** **Warning you now, if you can't handle that kind of thing don't read on. And as always, this is an A.U fic. **


	2. Cruise of A Life Time

** The Victor Cruise**

****

**Chapter 1**: Cruise of a Life Time.  
  
"Oh my god!? I won!?" Kimberly Hart screamed at the top of her lungs on the phone.  
  
Kim was on the phone at Home. It had just rung and she picked it up, not realizing that she was the lucky winner to win 5 tickets for the new space cruise ship that everyone was talking about. Her mind was racing in excitement as she started screaming and laughing, jumping up and down in her kitchen. Her friends in the other room were listening to her screaming, not sure what the heck was going on. You see, Kim had not planned on winning the tickets and had invited a few close friends over to go camping for a weekend. She hung up the phone and dashed out of her kitchen and into the living room where they sat. Katharine Hillard, Jason Scott, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos. They all had blank looks on their face, each thinking that kim had totally lost it.  
  
"Guess what guys!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Rocky grinned, crossing his arms, "This ought to be good."  
  
"What happened?" Kat asked, in her thick Australian accent.   
  
She jumped up and down, "I just won 5 tickets to that new Victor cruise ship."  
  
Jason's jaw dropped, "No way!" He said standing up, "You mean that brand new ship that just finished a few weeks ago!? That's awesome!"  
  
Adam chuckled and stood up also, "Damn girl. 5 Tickets. I heard it's expensive to buy a ticket. You must be lucky."  
  
Kim nodded furiously, "I know!!" She responded, "Since I have 5 tickets. I want all of you guys to go! Since it's the weekend of our camping trip."  
  
Kat thought for a sec, "I don't know. The cruise ship is said to be two weeks. The camping trip was for one weekend." She pointed out.  
  
Rocky stood up and clasped his hand, "Im so in. Were retired rangers. Think of this as our reward." He laughed.  
  
"Come on Kat! You can't pass this once and a chance life time!" Jason pleaded.  
  
Adam nodded in agreement, "Please Kat?"  
  
She sighed and cracked a smile, "Oh all right." She said, "I best get packing."

* * *

Kira ford and Conner Mcknight were both walking down the street. School had just ended and they both had decided to go to Kira's house to work on a stupid science project they were both forced to be partners in. Since Conner's car was in the shop, they had no choice but to walk. Kira had finally made it to her house, where she checked her mail box for some mail. Conner waited by her door for her. She finally made it to the steps and they both entered, going into the kitchen, Kira still locked on the mail in front of her. She tossed the unimportant mail and found one with her name on it. She opened it up and two tickets fell out and a letter.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
Conner moved and looked over the shoulder and they both read the letter.  
  
_Dear Winner  
  
You have been randomly selective to bring yourself and one friend to the new Victor Cruise this weekend! Congratulation and I hope to see you there!!_  
  
"Hey isn't that the new cruise ship?" Conner asked.  
  
Kira gasped, "Oh my god. It is! These tickets do look real." She said, looking them over.  
  
"So you going?" Conner asked curiously.  
  
She nodded, "Heck yeah. I wouldn't pass a chance of a life time." She responded.  
  
"Who you taking?" Conner asked.  
  
Kira looked at him, laughing, "Not you."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! I want to go! Who you going to take? Cassidy!?"  
  
She shrugged, "I was going to ask Trent, but I realized he left town for next two weeks. Maybe I will have no choice but to take you."  
  
Conner laughed, "All right! It wont be that bad!!"

* * *

_Day Of the Cruise Ship Boarding_   
  
"You sure this is it?" Dustin Brooks asked, scratching his head.  
  
Tori Hanson parked her van in the large parking lot and turned off her engine, "This is it." She said.  
  
The parking lot was full to the max. Cars everywhere, trying to find a parking spot. Tori was lucky that she manage to find a decent parking.   
  
"Then let's go!" Hunter Bradley exclaimed as he hoped out of the van.  
  
The three of them went around the van and took out their luggage and backpacks. Tori and Hunter still couldn't believe that Dustin actually won three tickets in a motocross Magazine contest. Sadly Shane couldn't go for he had a skateboarding contest and Cam couldn't leave the academy and they all knew they couldn't let Blake leave Factory Blue at such short notice.  
  
"Im so excited." Tori exclaimed  
  
Dustin nodded, "Heck yeah! Me too! Told you I would win!"  
  
"Bro, you got lucky." He responded  
  
They both turned the corner of a building and their eyes widen. A large ship was floating in the ocean. It was about 3 miles long and had 4 giant engines in the back. It was a black ship with lots of windows and a giant cockpit window in the front. It had a fin at the top and wings on the sides. Crowds were everywhere, people leaving and entering the ship.  
  
"This is gonna rock!" Dustin exclaimed

* * *

Merrick Baliton was at the dock of the ship. He was about to board and was waiting patiently in line. He had been traveling the world, exploring varies places ever since his days of the wild force. When he had won a ticket to the cruise ship in a gambling contest, he decided he should go. Heck, it was free. What did he had to lose? He waited in line, as each people were walking through a metal detector. Finally, it was his turned, he walked in and the metal detector began beeping.  
  
"Sir, your going to have to remove your watch." A man spoke.  
  
Merrick around and noticed a familer person.  
  
"Eric Myers?" He asked.  
  
Eric nodded, "Oh hey Merrick. Didn't expect you to be coming on a ship like this." He commented.  
  
Merrick removed his watch and handed it to him, "What are you? The secruity of the ship?"  
  
"Yup. They asked the top Silver Guardian to be the head of the secruity. Not bad huh."  
  
Merrick chuckled, "haha, the same as always." He said as he turned and enter the metal dector.  
  
This time it didn't go off. Eric walked around and handed him back the watch.  
  
"I'll see you around." Eric noted.  
  
Merrick nodded, "Hope so." He said as he entered the ship.

* * *

Kendrix Morgan and Ashley Hammond were already on the ship. They had decided they wanted a girls only vacation and decided the victor cruise was a perfect idea. Kendrix had gotten the tickets through a science contest. She placed first place and this was her prize. Seeing how Ashley and her had became good friends, she decided to invite her. They had entered the 1st floor and were looking for their rooms.  
  
"It should be Room 247" Kendrix pointed out.  
  
Ashley spotted the room and ran over, "Here it is!"  
  
Kendrix smiled as she opened the door with her key and gave the copy to Ashley. They both entered the large room, dropping there bags. There was two large beds separated by a table. There was large bathroom with a shower/bath in it and two dressers, a TV and a couch. It was humongous. This was the standard room for every room in the hotel.   
  
"Were going to have so much fun!!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
Kendrix nodded, "Heck yeah!"  
  
A knock on the door prompt Kendrix to turn and open it. There stood a black male, wearing a cowboy hat and green shirt and khakis.   
  
"Joel?"   
  
Joel's face lit up, "Kendrix! Your on the ship!?"   
  
Kendrix laughed and gave her friend a hug, "Joel! Its so good to see you. I haven't see you since the whole Trakeena incident. What are you doing on here?"  
  
"Im the mechanic on the ship. They needed someone so I volunteered."  
  
Ashley came to the door and wave, "Hello."  
  
Joel grinned, "Who's your friend?"  
  
Kendrix laughed, "Ashley, this is Joel Rawlings. Green Lightspeed Ranger. Joe, this is Ashley, Yellow Space Ranger."   
  
"Hey Joel! This ship is great!"  
  
"Come on! I'll show you two around!" He exclaimed

* * *

An hour had past and every ranger that had one tickets had arrived and entered the ship. The pilot of the ship was getting ready to lift off into space. He flicked a few switches above in as he sat in the pilot seat. The cockpit had two seats for two pilots and was surrounded by consoles and flashing buttons. Behind them was a door that lead to the bridge of the ship, where more consoles and other people were stationed to monitor anything with the ship. The pilot turned on the intercom and began speaking.  
  
"Welcome to the Victor Cruise Ship. The first ship to ever cruise around space as a way to relax and enjoy yourselves. We will be taking off short, so I will ask you to please hold on to something in till told other wise. Thank you for boarding, enjoy your stay."  
  
With that, the co-pilot hit a few buttons and 4 large fans under the ship began to activate under water. The force was so strong that it began to lift the ship in the air. It began to rise all the way up, vertically. The main pilot activated another button and the ship slowly tilted upwards, but not enough to make anyone fall. He then activated the 4 engines and it began to rise into the air, entering space. Mintues later, the sky was replaced by the dark starry space night and the ship began to slow down. The pilot began speaking in the intercom again.  
  
"Welcome to space! You may let go and enjoy your stay!!" He informed them.  
  
The ship began to float through space, its course was going to be around the moon and back. This was a cruise of a life time....so far anyways..  
  
-  
End Chapter. Read and Review


	3. Welcome to Hell

**The Victor Cruise**

**Chapter 2**: Welcome To Hell  
  
The ship was moving at a fairly nice speed. Everyone on the ship was enjoying themselves. 6 hours had past since the launch of the ship, and things were going pretty well. Kim and her gang of friends were all sitting in a restaurant of the cruise ship. They were having such a good time, laughing, talking and reflecting back on the great days as rangers.  
  
"So what was it like to moprh again?" Rocky looked to Jason  
  
"You mean when we went to the moon. Oh it was sweet. Too bad I used the last of its powers." He sighed.  
  
Kim smiled, "Ah who cares. At least we don't have to worry about saving the world. I kind of like not being a ranger anymore. I can finally be able to relax and not always get myself in a jam."  
  
Adam nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I mean it was always a pain having to leave during something important."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Well, I enjoyed my rangers day."   
  
"Me too." Jason added, "You can't deny the satisfaction of knowing you changed the world."  
  
Everyone nodded. Merrick was sitting at a table behind them. He was listening to the conversation they were having. Figuring they must be talking about the rangers day, he remembered Cole telling him about the awesome Jason Scott. He turned around at them.  
  
"Excuse me." He spoke politely.  
  
The old rangers turned around and looked at Merrick.   
  
Merrick pointed at Jason, "You wouldn't happen to be Jason Lee Scott, would you?"  
  
"Who wants to know." Jason was suspicious.  
  
Merrick grinned, "The original Red ranger. You helped my teammate, Cole Evans."  
  
His face lit up, "Oh your friends with Cole!?" He asked.  
  
Merrick stood up and dragged a chair to the table, "Merrick Baliton. Lunar Wolf Wilfd Force Ranger." He introduced himself.  
  
"Hey. This is Adam Park, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Sutherland, and Rocky DeSantos. Guys, this is friend of mine I meet two years ago."   
  
The other rangers waved and they began chatting again. Merrick enjoyed the company of other rangers for once, he hadn't talked to his old wild ranger comrades for a while.

* * *

Hunter was busy helping Tori unpack in her hotel room. She seamed to have brought a lot of stuff, and it was going to take a while to put everything away. Hunter dug through her accessery bag, pulling out brushes, make up, jewelry and more girl things.  
  
"Since when do you wear all this crap?" He asked.  
  
Tori shrugged as she folded her clothes on the bed, "In case we go out in some fancy restaurant, I want to look like everyone else. Be pretty for chance." She responded.  
  
Hunter then pulled out a laptop, "Whoa, you took Cam's laptop?" He asked.  
  
She turned around, "No. He let me borrowed it. So I can keep in contact with him. Cell phones don't exactly get service up here."  
  
Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Neither does internet."   
  
She shrugged, "He gave it to me for some weird reason. Anyways, where the heck is Dustin?"  
  
Hunter turned and walked over to her, wrapping his hands on her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder, "He went to go the pool, leaving just us two." He grinned.  
  
Tori giggled, "Oh my god Hunter. Not now."  
  
Hunter and Tori had been dating for quit sometime. She was tired of waiting for Blake to come back. She had feelings for him, but Hunter had always been around when she needed cheering up, he had always made her laugh, and when he finally asked her out. She couldn't say no.  
  
"Oh come on. Just a little fun." He continued to grin.  
  
Tori turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Just a little." She said as they both fell onto the bed.

* * *

Conner and Kira had decided to relax at the pool. There little vacation was going great. It was hard to convince Dr O, to let them go, seeing how Mesogog was still causing problems, but he finally said yes, on one condition. That they leave their dino brace with him, incase anything should happen. They would have done anything to get on this ship. Conner was sitting on a chair, watching as a bunch of people were swimming in the pool. He had his red bathing suite on and a red shirt. Kira was busy diving in the water, Conner couldn't keep his eyes of her as she swam around in her bikini. He wish he could have joined her, but seeing how he couldn't swim, it made things a little bit hard. He watched as he noticed someone threw a yellow towel on a near by chair. Dustin had finally made it to the pool and was excited to go swimming. He turned and saw Conner glancing at him  
  
"hey!" Dustin said, walking over.  
  
"Hi." Conner responded as he stood up and shook his hand  
  
"Names Dustin."  
  
"Conner." He responded.  
  
Dustin chuckled and looked over to see Kira get out of the water and fix her hair, "Whoa, who's that babe." He asked.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "That would be my friend, your ogling over. Say, you look familiar."  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "I do?"  
  
Conner snapped his fingers, "Oh your that Yellow Wind Ranger!" He exclaimed, "From Dr O's Diary. Im Conner Mcknight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger."  
  
Dustin's face lit up, "Oh hey man! I heard all about you! You guys rock!"  
  
They both sat down and began chatting, when they were interuptted by some giggling. They looked over and saw Ashley and Kendrix entering the pool area. Both guys mouth's dropped as they took off their towels, revealing their bikinis. One in Pink, One in Yellow. Kendrix dived into the water and swam as Ashley laughed.  
  
"Who's that babe." Dustin whispered.  
  
"No idea..." Conner replied back.  
  
Ashley had finally joined in and started to splash about as Kira walked over to the two boys.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" She asked.  
  
Conner looked up, "Nothing. Just watching the girls play in the water."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Are you talking about Ashley and Kendrix?"   
  
"Dude, you know them??" Dustin asked.  
  
She nodded, "They were in the video diary, Remember Conner? That's Ashley, the yellow space ranger and Kendrix the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Do you ever pay attention to anything."  
  
Conner shrugged, "Not really." He admitted.  
  
Dustin stood up and began walking towards the pool, he stopped when he noticed something from the window. The pool had a large thick glass window that looked out into space. Dustin noticed a an object going towards the ship, at a fairly fast pace. Conner and Kira walked towards him and noticed it also. Suddenly the ships emergency lights started to flash red and sirens began to go off. The pilot came onto the intercom.  
  
"All guests, please remain calm and go back to your hotel rooms in an orderly fashion. We seam to be having problems." He said.   
  
Suddenly Eric Myers came running into the pool room, blowing his whistle.  
  
"Everyone out of the pool now!!" he shouted.   
  
Everyone began to panic and quickly exit out of the open door. Eric waved everyone to keep going in an orderly fashion. Dustin dashed to the door, quickly turning around to see if the others were following. Kira and Conner was following as they got to the other side. As a rangers nature, they wanted to make sure everyone got out okay, so they waited to make sure no one was left behind. Kendrix and Ashley struggled to get out of the pool. They climbed out and started running.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my necklace. I can't leave without it, Andros gave it to me." She shouted as she ran back towards where her towel was.  
  
"Ashley!" Kendrix shouted.  
  
Dustin tapped on Conner's shoulder and pointed, "That ship is coming real close dude!"   
  
Eric ran to the door and flipped open a switch on a wall. He pressed a few buttons and looked up, "Come on you two! I have to close the door!  
  
"I'll be right back." Conner shouted as he ran back into the pool area.  
  
"Conner!" Kira shouted.   
  
Conner ran towards Kendrix grabbing her arm, "Kendrix, we have to go!" He shouted.  
  
She turned, "How did you know my name?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Rangers instincts. Come on." He said as he pulled her.  
  
She struggled, "No! I can't leave her."  
  
Ashley ran towards the edge of the pool and grabbed her necklace. The unknown ship outside fired a blast at eh cruise ship, causing it to shake. Ashley fell into the water. She came up, gasing for breath as she looked around. By now, Conner had dragged Kendrix to the other side of the door. Ashley climbed out and started to run, Eric activated the pressureized door and it began to come down.   
  
"Come on Ashley!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Ashley tripped and fell, looking up to see the door close. She quickly got up and ran to the door, slamming it.  
  
"Open it!" She begged, "Please open!!"  
  
Kendrix broke herself free, "Open the door!" She said, going towards the door.   
  
Kendrix looked through the circle glass door, seeing the ship going at fast speed towards the cruise ship.  
  
"I can't open it. Its locked." Eric shouted.  
  
"Morph Ashley! Moprh!" Kendrix pleaded  
  
She shook her head, a tear streaming down her face, "I left the morpher in the hotel room."   
  
Suddenly the unknown ship slammed into the pool glass. Ashley grabbed onto a towel racket that was nailed to a side wall of the pool. Everything was being sucked out and into space, the chairs, towel and even the water. Ashley held on tightly as Kendrix began banging on the door.  
  
"We have to go!" Eric shouted, pushing the rangers, and grabbing Kendrix.  
  
"Im not leaving her!" Kendrix shouted, yanking her arms away.  
  
Ashley looked at the door and whispered, "Goodbye." with that she let go and went flying into space.  
  
"NO!" Kendrix shouted.  
  
Eric grabbed on to her a second time and they began to pull her away, as they quickly ran down the stairs and into the hote floor.

* * *

The whole restaurant shook when the unknown ship collided into the cruise ship. The old rangers and Merrick all stood up, when a security officer shouted for everyone to leave.  
  
"What's going on!" Kim asked.  
  
Merrick shook his head, "This can't be good. I suggest we listen to the guy and get into a hotel room."  
  
Adam agreed, "I'm with him on this. Let's go."   
  
The gang all dashed out of the restaurant and into the hallway. They looked both ways and saw people fleeing everywhere. They ran down and towards the stairs. There was so many people that Kim was knocked back and she fell to the floor. The others didn't realize and kept running down the stairs. Kim stood up and looked around. She brushed herself off and the ship began to shake again. She grabbed onto a rail, in till the shaking stopped. She then made her ways to the stair, but before she could go down, she heard screaming and gun fire.   
  
"Oh my god.." She whispered as she slowly went back up the stairs, too afraid to see what was going on.   
  
She noticed a janiter closet and ran into it, closing the door and locking it. The room was dark as she slide down the door, afraid of what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and the other rangers made it down to the hotel room and ran into a room. Jason closed the door and locked it, hearing an air compressed sound, signaling that the door was pressurized. He then turned to see if the gang was all here.  
  
"Where's Kim!?" Adam shouted.  
  
Rocky looked around, "She's not here."  
  
"No, she could be out there!"   
  
Jason was about to turn and open the door when Merrick stopped him  
  
"She'll be fine. She's was a ranger remember. We were told to stay here."  
  
He nodded, "All right." Jason spoke

* * *

Hunter and Tori both sat up when they heard screaming outside. They were too busy making out, that they didn't notice what was going on. Dustin, Kendrix, Conner and Kira both ran into the room and closed the door locking it.  
  
"What the heck is going on!?" Hunter shouted, getting off the bed.  
  
Kendrix went into a corner, crying over her lost friend. Before anyone could explain, the intercom started to speak.  
  
"Attention all Passengers..holy shit.. what is that. Oh my god."  
  
The rangers all listened closely.  
  
"No Captain, there is a malfuction in the security due to the crash. Gas is being release!"  
  
"Who cares! There breaking in! We are all going to die!!"   
  
Tori held onto Hunter, scared, "What the hell is going on? Im getting scared."  
  
Suddenly gas started to leak into the air vents filling the room. It was knock out gas, in case of an emergency, they would use that to calm people down. The rangers started to feel light headed and sleepy, all collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Damn...this is hell.." Dustin whispered before dozing off...  
  
--  
End Chapter. Read and Review.


	4. Here Comes the Aliens

A/N: Some swearing, not to much. Um blood and gore. Read at your own pace.   
  
**Chapter 3**: Here Comes the Aliens  
  
Hours had past and Jason and the gang finally began to wake up. They had been out for hours due to the knock out gas, and they all began groaning, still feeling a little groggy. Adam rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, the ship must of lost the main power because the emergency power was on, lighting the whole room in red. Rocky walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was jammed.   
  
"Damn, what happened?" Jason whispered.  
  
Kat stood up and fixed herself and looked around, "Is the ship still under attack?"  
  
Jason shrugged and walked over to the door to give Rocky a hand. They both pry at the lever as hard as they could. After a few good tugs, the door slammed wide open revealing a horrifying scene. Kat gasped, covering her mouth as she saw blood stain walls and a few dead bodies in front of the door.   
  
"Oh god ,that's sick." Adam groaned as he looked away.   
  
Rocky was about to take a step out when a ceiling light fell to the ground, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Kat screamed at the sudden event and grabbed onto Jason as they all slowly began to walk out into the hall. A few more bodies were lying around on the floor and blooding was dripping from the walls. Rocky bent down and inspected some of the victems. He noticed claw and bite marks. Some of the bodies were so shredded up that you couldn't even tell who they were  
  
"We have to get the hell of here." Merrick pointed out the obvious.  
  
Jason looked around, trying to avoid looking at the bodies, "The space pods shuld be on the 3rd floor. Maybe they still work."   
  
Adam shook his head, "What about Kim!? We have to find her."  
  
Rocky agreed, "I hate to say it, but she brought us here, its only nice enough to take her off the ship. We can't just leave her here."   
  
"I want to get out of here now!!" Kat screamed, still holding onto Jason.  
  
Jason began walking forward, "Come on, let's go. Keep your guard up."

* * *

Conner and his crew had woken up a half hour later after Jason's. Conner stood up groaning as he looked around and saw everyone pacing around and trying to figure out what to do. He stood up and groaned as everyone turned to him.  
  
"Finally, sleeping beauty has woken up." Kira smirked.  
  
Conner yawned, "What happened?"  
  
Tori shrugged, "I have no clue. The ship stopped moving, the door is still locked and there is no power." She filled him.  
  
"On top of that, all those screams we heard before we got knocked out." Hunter added.  
  
Dustin was busy trying to open the door but it was jammed. He sighed as he kept slamming at it, "Dude, I give up. We can't open the door."   
  
Kendrix crossed her arms, "Of course you can't. The door is run by a the control panel." She pointed at the side panel wall, "But all power has been cut from the door, unless I can transfer power, were pretty much stuck."  
  
"Why can't we just pry it open with brute force?" Conner asked.  
  
Hunter sighed, "We tried that already."   
  
Kendrix thought for a sec, she was still pretty sad that she lost a good friend, but she had to keep herself alive and everyone else. Something was going on, around the ship and she had to figure out what. She noticed Tori's laptop on the bed and walked over to it.   
  
"Does this work?" She asked.  
  
Tori nodded, "Yeah I think so."   
  
Kendrix grabbed the lap top and dashed over to the control panel on the wall and opened it, revealing the wires and connection. She pulled some of it out and began wiring it to the back of the laptop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dustin bent over to watch.  
  
Kendrix glanced at him, before going back to work, "This control panel is what opens and closes the door. Well this also should be connected to the main computer on the bridge. Maybe I can direct power for the door, instead of focusing on the emergency lights."   
  
"Wouldn't we be in the dark?" Conner asked.  
  
She nodded, "Only for like 5 minutes. Then the computer will revert back to its orignal status."  
  
"Uh okay." Dustin was a bit dumbfounded.  
  
Kendrix typed a few things on the laptop, pulling up a program. She surfed through and found what she was looking for, "Perfect." She whispered, clicking on it. The lights shut off and it was pitch black.  
  
Tori shined a flashlight at them and Kendrix pointed to the control panel, "Enter your password."   
  
Tori walked over and entered the password and inserted the key into the slot, the door opened into the dark hallway. Suddenly the laptop began to spark and Kendrix knocked it aside before the screen turn blacked.  
  
"It must of fried the laptop." She pointed out.  
  
"Ah well, at least the door is open." Tori shrugged as they all quickly enter the hall.  
  
Tori dropped her flashlight at the sight of all the dead bodies. Dustin quickly picked it up and shined it around, giving a disgust look on his face. Tori grabbed Hunter, scared as hell.  
  
"Oh my god, Hunter. I can't look." She burred her head.  
  
Kira backed away into the room, "Im not going out there."  
  
"Come on Kira. We have to find a way out. We can't stay here forever." Conner shouted.  
  
"There is something out there! I am not going if there is something that is going to kill us all!" She shot back.

* * *

"Holy crap, where did the emergency lights go!?" Rocky shouted as they stood in 2 floor hallway.   
  
The lights that Kendrix had disabled for a bit had startled the other rangers. They couldn't see anything and were afraid to touch the wall to guide them. The rangers stood around in the dark, listening to each other's voice, deciding what they should do. Kat was squeezing onto Jason's arm as she tried to look around in the dark.  
  
"What now? I don't want to keep walking. The last thing I need, is too trip over a dead body!" Rocky complained.  
  
"Do you ever shut up Rocky." Adam felt a bit irritated.   
  
Merrick stood there, as usual, he was the silent type. Here he is, standing in a ship full of horror, in pitch black night, listening to people argue. Suddenly he felt a wet slime fall on his shoulder. He touched it, not knowing what it was. The emergency lights finally flickered and turned on and Merrick noticed the liquid was green.  
  
"What is that?" Jason ask, everyone turning to stare at Merrick.  
  
Merrick looked up, his eyes widen, "Holy shit!!" He screamed as he dived out of the way.   
  
A huge black creature fell to the ground where Merrick was standing. The rangers gasped, taking a step back as the creature hissed. The creature stood on 4 hind legs and had a large tail. Its head was tremendously big and was covered in a slick slime. The alien turned and faced the rangers, its eyes were dark yellow and its mouth was oozing with green slime. Its jaws were filled with rows of sharp teeth. The tail waved in the back, smashing into the walls as it it tapped its foot, which had long skin piercing nails.  
  
Merrick got back up and stood beside the other rangers, waiting to know what to do next.  
  
"Dude, dude, am I seeing things!?" Adam pointed out.  
  
Kat cringed as she hid behind Jason, "Make it go away!"  
  
"You can't just get rid of a freaking' alien!" Jason yelled back.'  
  
The creature started to creep closer, suddenly it was knocked back by a few bullets that came out of no where. The rangers turned around and saw Eric Myers holding a gun, firing a few more rounds past the rangers and into the aliens head.  
  
"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Eric shouted.  
  
The rangers didn't question is command started running towards him. The alien quickly recovered and slammed its tail against the wall, causing the ship to shake. Rocky tripped and fell as the other rangers continue to run.   
  
Kat turned around, "Come on Rocky! Hurry!!"  
  
The alien picked up speed as Rocky tried to scramble to his feet. The alien slammed its claws down onto Rocky's legs, making him scream out in pain. Kat stood there screaming as the other rangers turned around to see what just happened.   
  
"OW AHH." Rocky cried out.   
  
Eric dashed forward, firing bullets like crazy. The alien used its tail to block the bullets from hitting its head and bit into Rocky's shoulder.   
  
"Damn!" Eric shouted as he kept firing.  
  
The creature bit down hard on Rocky, lifting its foot up and bringing it down on his back. The other rangers all stood there in horror, listening to the sound of their fromer blue zeo ranger friend cry out in pain. The alien crunched down hard on him and ripped him half, tossing the upper body against the wall. The blood sprayed all over Kat as she screamed. Eric grabbed her and started to run towards the others.  
  
"Holy fuck! ROCKY!" Jason shouted.   
  
"MOVE!" Eric shouted to them.  
  
The creature started to charge forward at the rangers. Eric spun around and fired a few more bullets before turning back around. The rangers dashed down the hall.  
  
"Into the security! Into the security room!" Eric kept shouting.  
  
The rangers obeyed and ran in, Eric and Kat coming in last. Jason slammed the door closed and locked it. Eric pushed him aside and pressed a button a control a control a panel to the left of the wall. A second metal door dropped down as the creature rammed into the door. The room shook as it tried to break in.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Rocky." Kat began crying.  
  
Adam was breathing heavily, his eyes were watering. His best friend had died, he didn't know what to do. He had to sit down, he grabbed a chair and covered his head. Jason slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Dammit!" He shouted.  
  
Eric put the gun back into his holster and went to the computer, "Look, I'm sorry about your friend but we have to get off this ship."   
  
"For christ sake, give them a second. A ranger just died. It doesn't happen everyday!" Merrick pointed out.  
  
"It did yesterday. The former yellow ranger just got sucked out into space. Okay, were obviously lose lives here, but we still have to keep moving." Eric shouted back, "Can any of you guys moprh!?"  
  
"Were not rangers anymore. What about you? Didn't you bring your quantum morpher?" Merrick asked.  
  
He shook his head, "I should have. I left it at home. They said I couldn't bring it. Dumb reason too."   
  
Kat then gasped, "Kim! She's still out there."  
  
"She might not be alive." Adam mumbled.  
  
Kat shook her head, "Don't say that! I know she is. We got to look for her."  
  
Jason stood near the door, still hearing the pounding. The alien was still trying to break in. He sighed and looked at them.  
  
"Were not going anytime soon."

* * *

"Run!!" Conner shouted.  
  
His gang wasn't having any better luck either. They had spotted an alien digging through the dead corpses and its chasing after them. The rangers dashed around the first floor hallway and towards the stairs. They quickly ran up and through the kitchen of the second floor.   
  
"It's coming! Run for your life!" Kira shouted as she dashed into the kitchen.  
  
The others followed, the kitchen was empty and dark. Dustin ran towards one of the drawers and pulled out a large butcher knife as an alien creature slammed into the room.  
  
"Dustin! What are you doing!" Hunter shouted.   
  
Dustin ran around the kitchen table and the alien spotted him.  
  
"Over here you freak!" Dustin screamed.  
  
The alien charged forward and Dustin threw the knife right into its head. The alien winced in pain as it slammed its tail into Dustin. He went flying into an open freezer, and the door closed on him.   
  
"Dustin!" Tori screamed.  
  
Kendrix pushed everyone out the back exit, "Come on! We don't have time! He'll be fine!" She shouted.  
  
Kendrix spun around and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly and they all continued running down the hallway. The alien try to break open the door but couldn't. It turned around and started to locate where Dustin had fallen. Getting closer and closer to the closed freezer...  
  
--  
End Chapter. Read and revew! 


	5. Coming Together

** The Victor Cruise**

**Chapter 4:** All coming together  
  
Dustin awoke from a loud banging sound. His head was pounding and his whole body felt like it was frozen. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed onto anything close by to help him up. His whole body shivered as the pounding grew louder and louder. The alien was trying to break in, the whole freezer shook every time it slammed its head against the door. Dustin looked around the freezer, all he saw was frozen meet, fish and chicken. He leaned against the back of the wall as the door begin to dent in. With one last might, the alien smashed the door open.  
  
"Goddamn!" Dustin shouted, "I can't die now." He whispered to himself.  
  
The alien began oozing with slime as it stared at it's prey. It was about to take a step forward when it was knocked to the side by a hail of bullets. Dustin eye's widen at the sight as the alien went flying into the kitchen wall. Dustin dashed out of the freezer door and saw Joel aiming a automatic shotgun at the alien.  
  
"Yo Man! Come on!" Joel shouted to him.  
  
Dustin didn't hesitate for a second and ran towards him as the alien quickly recovered. Joel backed towards the kitchen door and fired another bullet at the alien. With swift reflex, the alien dodge the bullet and charged at them. The two rangers broke through the door and scurried down the hall way as the alien continued its pursuit. Dustin continued running down the hallway and spotted a laundry car in the middle of the hallway. Joel ran right past it as Dustin slowed down and grabbed a hold of it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joe fired shot.  
  
The brunette charged forward at the alien, letting go of the cart, slamming it into the alien. The alien smashed through it as a toy and ran at Dustin, slashing at his arm. The former yellow ranger fell to the ground, wincing in pain, as blood spilt out. Joel fired another shot, sending the alien back. He ran forward and helped Dustin up and they continued running. They turned a corner and saw a janitors closet and ran into it, closing the door. The alien ran right past it and down the hall.   
  
"Dude, it's dark in here." The wind ranger stated the obvious.  
  
Joel turned on a light and bumped into a girl. They both began screaming.   
  
"Jesus, don't scare me!!" Joel glared at her.  
  
Kimberly fell to the ground and looked up. She brushed her brown hair out of the way as she helped herself up and looked at the two boys.  
  
"Excuse me. If im not mistaken, this is my hiding spot first." She crossed her arms.  
  
Joel rolled his eyes and checked his shotgun. He had 5 bullets left. He then looked up and squinted his eyes at Kim.  
  
"Say, aren't you a power ranger?"   
  
She arched her eyebrows in suspicion, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Joel snapped his fingers, "Yea you are! I heard about you. Kimberly, the first Pink ranger to ever walked this earth. Im the Lightspeed green ranger."   
  
"Yellow Wind ranger." Dustin added.  
  
Kimberly nodded, acting as if she cared, "That's uh great. That still doesn't change the fact that were on a space ship, no powers and aliens killing us all."  
  
Dustin held his the side of his shoulder, it was still bleeding, he tried to ignore the pain, "So what do we do? I think we should find the others."   
  
"That's probably a good idea. My friends should still be on this ship, if there still alive." Kim mentioned.  
  
Joel lifted up his gun, "I'll lead the way then."   
  
Kim smirked, "You better give me the gun."   
  
"Why?"  
  
She chuckled at his stupidity, "We all know that your going to die first."   
  
Joel rolled his eyes, "That is so stereotypical. Just because im black, doesn't mean I die first."   
  
"It's true though. In every horror movie, the black guy always dies, the non virgins die too, and the girl is always the heroic hero in the end." Dustin informed them.  
  
Joel rolled his eyes, "Man, you watch to much TV."   
  
The Lightspeed ranger kicked open the door and aimed his gun, checking if the coast was clear. He then waved Dustin and Kim to follow.

* * *

Kendrix and her gang all had finally stopped running and were wondering the second floor. They slowly walked around, keeping their eyes open, Tori still holding on to Hunter. Conner lead the way as he slowly turned around the corner to see if everything was clear. He spotted a room with a Keep Out Sign on it and below it, Security Only. They slowly crept down the hall and towards it when they heard a loud shrieking sound.   
  
"What was that?" Kira whispered.  
  
"An alien?" Tori asked.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "We've heard what an alien sounds like. This sounds like something different."  
  
"Come on!" Kendrix waved everyone to follow.  
  
They all quickly dashed towards the 'Keep Out' Door and entered it. Kendrix closed the door behind and turned on a light. Rows of guns were lying on a shelf. Everyone gasped in joy as they ran towards the weapons.  
  
"We can use these!" Kira said happily, "Those aliens will think twice for cross Ms Kira Ford." She grinned.   
  
She grabbed a pistol and checked if it was loaded. She then tossed another one to Conner, who fumbled and dropped it.   
  
"Come on Conner. Don't slow us down by being a moron." She smirked.  
  
Conner sighed and picked up the gun. He watched as Kendrix grabbed one herself, leaving only one gun left. Hunter grabbed it.  
  
"Stick close to me Tori. I wont let anything happen to you."   
  
Tori nodded and smile as Kendrix went to the door. Not realizing what was behind the door, she opened it. A large strange creature dived into the room and everyone began screaming. It was a large fury creature with yellow eyes and huge claws on its feet. It looked like some kind of bear, but more mutant like. It turned and tried to claw at Kira but she ducked and everyone scrambled to get out. The creature turned around but Tori manage to close the door on it and the thing slammed into door. They all backed away into the hall, way. They were so startled.   
  
Kendrix pointed her gun out towards the door with both hands, "Everyone. Let's aim."  
  
Hunter held onto Tori as he pointed the gun with one hand. Conner and Kira stood next to each other aiming as the creature tried to break the door down. The door finally broke down and the creature started charging towards them.  
  
"Fire!!" Conner shouted.  
  
Hails of bullets slammed into the creature knocking it back into the wall. They all kept shooting and shooting in till the creature stopped moving.

* * *

Jason and the others heard the multiple shots near by. The other rangers in the room all stood up and went to the door to listen. The alien must had left, so the rangers decided to take a chance. Eric opened the door and aimed is gun around.  
  
"Its clear. Come on." He waved at them.  
  
The others dashed out and they followed the others down the hall and around the corner where the found the dead creature laying near the floor. Kat spotted the other rangers, all still holding out their guns. All still shocked at what just happened. Kira put away the gun and turned to see Jason and them.  
  
"Look! It's other rangers." Kira pointed out.  
  
Eric walked forward and inspected them all. He recognized them all from when they went through the security check.   
  
"You guys are all rangers?" Eric asked them.  
  
They all nodded and looked at each other before putting away their guns.   
  
"Come on. Were going to the third floor." Eric moved towards the stairs.  
  
"What about Kim?" Kat asked.  
  
Eric turned around, "Let's get some of these guys off the ship. Then some of us can go and look for your friend, if she is still alive."  
  
Adam bent down and inspected the creature, it was a strange on indeed. It had huge eyes and very sharp teeth. Adam leaned closer, figuring out what it is.  
  
"Is this some kind of dog or something?"   
  
Kendrix turned and saw the thing move a little, her eyes widen, "Look out!!"  
  
Adam's eyes widen as the creature awoke and clawed at Adam right across the face. Adam fell to the ground as Kendrix began firing at the creatures head. It fell back down dead. Jason ran over and helped his friend up, a huge claw marks appeared across his face. Adam wiped the blood away and held his cheek.   
  
"Damn it got me good." Adam groaned.  
  
"Adam. Are you all right?" Jason asked.  
  
Kira ran forward and ripped a piece of her shirt off and gave it to him. He grabbed it and placed it on his face as they all walked to the stairs. They all manage to make it to the safety pods where Kim, Dustin and Joel were standing. They all turned and spotted the large group of survivors.  
  
"Your alive!" Kat gasped as she ran over to Kim.  
  
Tori dashed forward also, "Dustin your hurt!"  
  
"I'll be fine." He reassured her.  
  
Eric smiled as he saw Joel, "Looks like the mechanic of the ship manage to stay alive."   
  
"Very funny." Joel smirked, "But if your looking to get out of here, then I hate to disappoint you. The space pods aren't working. The door wont open."   
  
"Why not?" Kendrix asked.  
  
Joel looked at her and smiled, "Hey Kendrix. Glad your okay."  
  
She smiled, "So what's the problem."  
  
He sighed, "All power to the space pods have been disabled. For some reason, when the ship was attack, some kind of electric surge or something blew a fuse inside the panel and it won't open. Not unless we reset the power will it work. Emergency power apparently isn't enough to go through the back up wires that I had installed."   
  
"So, why don't we just reset the power." Merrick asked.  
  
"That wont be easy. I didn't program the system to direct power to the backup pathway yet. I have to go to the bridge, and reset the whole system again. Also the engine room on B1 is where the electric generator is located. But its not like we can go the bridge and press a button to turn it back on. No, they decided to be 'cautious'."  
  
Conner was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Meaning, you need to people to activate the electric generator. One down there, to pull the switches and one at the bridge to activate through the computer. All the computer on the bridge is now powered up by the backup power, so they should still work."  
  
"So let me recap this." Kim had to think for a sec, "There isn't enough power to open the space pod door, so you need to go the bridge, send another person down to B1 and have both at the same time hit a few buttons to turn on the power. Then you have to reset the system so you can direct the power for these doors?" She pointed.  
  
Joel nodded.  
"Who built this ship? That dumbest thing I ever heard." Kim sighed.  
  
Eric took a step forward, "There all kinds of creatures running around this ship. Im sure there is going to be freaky things were going to run across. We have to do this, but no one is going alone." He spoke sternly. He pulled out two walkie talkies he had, "Let's split up into two groups. One will go the bridge, the other will go to the basement of the ship."  
  
Kendrix took a step forward, "I'm going to the bridge." She grabbed the walkie talkie, "Since Joel is the mechanic of this ship, he can go down to the engine room."  
  
Joel nodded and grabbed the other walkie talkie, "Sounds like a plan. Who's with me?"  
  
"I'll go with you." Kira took a step forward.  
  
"Then Im going too." Conner added.   
  
Jason and Kat glanced at each other, "We'll go with Kendrix." The both chorus.   
  
Dustin took a step forward, "Im going down the basement." He volunteered.   
  
Hunter rolled his eyes and handed Tori his gun, "Im not letting you go alone bro."   
  
Kira handed Jason her gun, "You might need this"   
  
Eric nodded to everyone, "Okay. Everyone go to the groups they should think they best can help with. Keep in contact. There should be another armory down in the first floor. Were a bit short on weapons here."  
  
Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. A simple escape just turned into a more complicated matter.  
  
--  
End Chapter  
  
To remove any confusion. Here is the group and who contains a weapon.  
  
Group - Destination: The Bridge  
  
Kendrix - Handgun   
Kim - Unarmed  
Jason - Handgun  
Kat - Unarmed  
Tori - Handgun  
Adam - Unarmed  
  
Group 2 - The Engine Room.  
Hunter - Unarmed  
Joel - Shotgun  
Eric - Handgun  
Conner - Handgun  
Kira - Unarmed  
Dustin - Unarmed  
Merrick - Unarmed

Read and Review!


	6. Cold Hard Truth

**Victor Cruise**

**Chapter 5**: Cold Hard Truth.  
  
Joel and his group ran down the hall of the third floor, determined to get all the way down to the bottom of the ship. They ran towards the stairs where Joel stop at the edge. Everyone grew silent, wondering what was going on. They all spotted a shadow against the wall.  
  
"I don't think we should go that way." Conner whispered.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes, "Gee, ya think?"  
  
Dustin turned and looked around the hallway, "Is there another way around Joel?"  
  
He nodded, "Actually. There is, but we have to go through the aquarium."  
  
"The what? Since when do you have one of those things? I never saw that in a brochure." Hunter was astounded.  
  
"That's cause it's not open to the public. It wasn't ready. There's stairs on the other side of the aquarium them. We just got to get through that room."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Eric barked everyone to follow.  
  
The rangers walked through the third floor and towards a locked double door. Eric pulled out a bunch of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Joel walked in first, keeping his gun up. The room was practically dark, the only light was coming from all the aquarium tanks. And there sure were a lot of them. The pathways went all around the aquarium like a big maze.  
  
"Wow. This place is big." Merrick stared into a tank.  
  
"Don't you have fishes and stuff?" Kira asked.  
  
Eric nodded, "Now that you mention it. Where are all the animals?"  
  
The rangers all walked into the middle of the room when they heard clanking sounds. Eric and Conner pulled out their guns and swiftly looked around. The clanking grew louder.   
  
"Where is it coming from?" Hunter shouted,  
  
Dustin looked up and noticed another one of those fury beast.   
  
"Look out!" He shouted.  
  
The creature jumped down upon the rangers, but everyone manage to jump out of the way. Suddenly 2 more creatures came down from the ceiling., surrounding the rangers.   
  
"Ah shit." Merrick looked around at them.   
  
The creatures growled and hissed as it circled the rangers and then started to charge at them. Conner, Eric and Joel all shot like crazy knocking them back. One of the creature quick recovered and dashed back forward. Conner tried to shoot it down but it manage to dodge and leaped in the air. Eric swiftly turned around and forced Conner to duck, firing right over his head right at the creatures skull. The creature fell to the ground, the blood began to form a pool.   
  
"Never stop shooting." Eric tipped him off before turning to fire at another creature.  
  
"Guys. Get to the door!" Joel shouted.  
  
The unarmed rangers ran as fast as they could to the other side of the door, while Joel, Conner and Eric kept the last two creatures at bay. One of the creatures dashed forward, leaping at Eric. He fired a shot, and hit him, but the creature still flew forward at him, knocking him down. Eric's gun and keys went flying into the air and onto the ground. Conner was a few feet away, he turned and saw the creature on top of Eric, trying to get to his face, but the quantum ranger held it by the neck, preventing it from getting any closer. He ignored the pain of the creature trying to claw through his clothes. Blood was pouring out, but he used every ounce of strength to hold it away from his face. Conner was about to help him when he was tackled by the second creature from out of nowhere. His gun went flying also.   
  
Joel spun around, "Hey freak! Get off him! Don't make me cap your ass!"   
  
Joel ran over and kicked the creature right off Conner, sending it in the air. He then took his shotgun and blasted a bullet right into its skull.   
  
The other rangers finally found the door and ran to it. Kira grabbed the knob and jiggled it but it was locked. Merrick slammed his hand against the door.  
  
"Goddamn it. Eric has the keys."   
  
They turned around and gasped, seeing the last creature on top of Eric. They looked at each other, all they could do was watch. Hopefully Conner and Joel could help him.  
  
Joel ran over to Eric as fast as he can but the creature jumped off him and up onto the ceiling, clinging onto it with its sharp claws. Conner kept his gun pointing at the creature as it swiftly moved around above. Joel bent down to check if he was all right? Eric's chest and legs were bleeding pretty badly as Joel help him sit up.   
  
"Man, are you all right?" Joel asked.  
  
Eric gave him a bewildered look, wincing in pain, "Do I look all right?"   
  
The creature crawled along the ceiling that fell back to the ground and started inching towards them.   
  
"Give me your shotgun." Eric demanded.  
  
Joel blinked for a few seconds, hesitant but handed it to him anyways.   
  
"Now go. Get the hell of here." Eric shouted.  
  
Conner turned to him for a sec before looking back at the creature, "What? Were not leaving you here."  
  
"Go!" He shouted again.  
  
Conner sighed and he and Joel ran towards the other rangers. Kira dashed forward shaking her head.  
  
"Wait Conner! Get the keys! Conner!"   
  
Conner stopped and turned around to see the creature jump onto Eric. The quantum ranger held the shotgun close to his body, pointing it right into the creatures stomach and fired a blast. The bullet when right through the creature and towards the aquarium. Shattering the glass. The creature clawed into Eric's face before it was sent flying into another aquarium.   
  
Joel's eyes widen as the water began furiously moving towards them.  
  
"Run!" Joel shouted.   
  
Dustin and the others put their backs against the wall, ready to take the water by full force.  
  
"Holy crap!" Hunter shouted.  
  
Conner turned and looked down, spotting the keys. He picked it up, along with the other hand gun and ran as fast as he could, using his dino speed. He grabbed Kira and brought her back towards the door before fiddling with all the keys. Joel finally made it.  
  
"Which one is it! WHICH ONE!" He began to panic  
  
"Hurry up man!" Merrick shouted.   
  
Joel snatched the keys out Conner's hand and chose the right one, unlocking the door. Everyone quickly ran out and into the hall way. Joel turned and closed the door before running after everyone. The water slammed against the door, knocking it down and kept chasing the rangers as if it were alive. The rangers dashed around the corner and spotted the stairs, running down onto the second floor. They went down the steps and towards an open room. They all dashed into it and closed the door. The water all flooded by, leaking into the room also. Joel waved his hand around till he turned on the light and looked around. They were in a storage room. Conner handed Hunter his extra gun.   
  
"I can't believe we lost Eric." Merrick sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"He was a good ranger." Joel told him looking around.   
  
He found an axe laying in the corner. It was nice and sharp. There was also a fire extinguisher hanging from the wall. Kira walked over and picked it up. Everyone gave her a weird look.  
  
"What? I bet this will come in hand." She informed them.

* * *

Kendrix and the others didn't have to walk very far to get to the bridge of the ship. They made to the door where Kendrix opened and they all went in. She turned and locked the door and looked around. A few bodies were mutilated on the floor, blood was on some of the consoles and some screens were smashed in. There was power to the computers which was a good thing. Kendrix grabbed an empty chair and rolled to one of the control consoles and inspected all the buttons and system monitors. The other rangers explored the bridge, trying to find some clues. Jason walked over to one of the navigational computers and looked at the monitors. On the screen had in large green words. 'Destination: Earth.'   
  
"Kendrix. Check this out." He got her attention.  
  
She rolled her chair over and looked at the screen, "Earth? So this is moving."   
  
She then starred down at another monitor, which had a blue print of the ship and condition of each section. It showed that one engine was running, and that they were moving very slowly.   
  
Kim crossed her arms and leaned against one of the computers, "Wait. If this ship is heading to earth, then isn't that a good thing?"  
  
Tori shook hear head, "This ship can't land. It will crash and explode. With all of us on it. And even if we do get off this ship, wont this huge hunk of object hurt something? I mean I bet this thing can take out a small town."  
  
"She's right. Is there a way to steer this ship away?" Adam asked.  
  
Kat decided to go exploring and opened the door to the cockpit. She avoided the dead pilot and looked out the window. She could see the back end of the unknown ship. Apparently it was still docked with the cruise ship. She looked down and noticed a blinking light.   
  
"Hey Kendrix. Something is blinking in here." She pointed down at the red light.  
  
All the rangers dashed to the cockpit. Kendrix pressed the button and a monitor flickered. Tommy Oliver showed on the screen.  
  
"Oh my god. It's Tommy." Kim gasped.  
  
"Greetings rangers, as I expect you may be the only survivors on the ship. I have sent this message to reveal what is going on. The Victor Space Airline had lost contacted with this ship about 24 hours ago. Lately, I have been monitoring strange activities from an unknown object and had expected the worst. What you have ran into, is a new and dangerous species, looking to colonize a planet. Though information about these new species are unknown, you are well aware that they are dangerous and vicious. The president refuses to send any recuse team up to save any remaining survivors, to keep the earth safe. It is up to you to get yourself off that ship and to safely come back to earth, but you first must do one thing. You must destroy that unknown ship and the victor cruise. If that ship gets to earth, we could have a far worst fate then the people that died on the ship. As crazy as this may sound, you must go onto that unknown ship and set the explosives. I wish I can come up there and help you guys, but all ships leading to space have been cut off. I have tried to contact the space and galaxy rangers but they are no where to be found. It is up to you guys. I wish you luck. Tommy Oliver Out."   
  
Kim groaned, "Why can't we just go home.."  
  
"We have to do this." Jason looked at everyone, "We or we were rangers. We have to protect the earth."  
  
Kendrix nodded, "Yes. I agree. This has just gotten more complicated."   
  
"So now what?" Adam asked.  
  
Tori sighed, "Someone still needs to be here, so they can turn on the engine power when Joel and his team make it the engine room."  
  
"Then I will look for some explosive. And possibly a space suite." Jason volunteered.  
  
"Im coming with you." Kat nervously spoke up.   
  
"Same." Adam and Kim chorus..  
  
"Then come on. Time to enter hell again." Jason walked towards the door.  
  
--  
End Chapter. Tell me what you think! Everyones dying...lol


	7. Dwindling Hope

** Victor Cruise**

****

**Chapter 6**: Dwindling Hope  
  
Jason and Adam each grabbed a handgun and went to the door. Kat and Kim followed close behind as the former Red Ranger nodded to them. He opened the door quickly and the two boys bursted out into the hall ways with their guns up. The hallway was empty and eire. The ground was a bit wet, leaking from the double doors across the room. Deciding not to go that way, they moved down towards the stairs. Kendrix had mention their there may be explosives on Floor 1, in the second security office. That was their destination, and each ranger was praying that they would get down their safely. They crept down the stairs and looked around the quiet and empty hallway of the second floor. The stairs nearby to the first floor was locked, and they had to take the long way around.   
  
"Is it just me? Or is it to quiet around here." Kim whispered.  
  
Adam nodded, "This is freaking me out." He responded, holding tightly on the gun.  
  
Jason looked back at them, "Come on. Faster we get this done. The better."

* * *

Joel and the others had finally left the closet of the second floor, and ran down the hallway, the opposite way Jason and his group were going. They quickly dashed around the corner, all equipped with a weapon. As they turned the corner an alien dropped from the ceiling. It scared the crap out of Kira, she by accident released a Ptera Scream at the alien, sending flying back.  
  
"Crap. We can't go this way." Joel shouted.  
  
"Turn around. This way!" Merrick yelled as he began running  
  
The alien stood up and whipped its tall at Joel. He went flying onto the ground hard. The alien began creeping closer, but Conner and Kira helped their fellow ranger up and they continue running back where they came from. Turning the corner, they spotted two fury beasts starring at them.  
  
"Shi-taki mushrooms." Dustin jumped in surprise.  
  
Conner smirked, "What afraid of swearing?"  
  
Kira smacked him on the side of the head, "Enough. What are we going to do!?"   
  
Hunter began open fire onto the two fury creatures, "Anyone who has a good idea. Let me know."  
  
Merrick looked around and spotted a side door, "In here."   
  
The rangers wasted no time and ran into the unknown room. Hunter closed the door and turned around to see themselves inside the laundry room. Outside they could hear the alien and the two fury creatures battling. The creatures jumped onto of the alien as it swung its tail violently. The alien clawed into one of the creatures and ripped the head off the other. It then turned to the door and started slamming into it. Hunter began backing away, as the rangers looked around.  
  
"Were trapped!" Kira shouted.  
  
Joel was busy moving the bags around as if he was looking for something. Conner and Dustin turned around and watched in confusion.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dustin shouted.  
  
Joel lifted up a bag and saw a large laundry chute against the wall. He threw the bag across and turned to them, as he heard the door began to break.   
  
"Hurry! This leads to the Basement." He shouted, "It's our only exit."  
  
Kira nodded and ran towards the chute. She looked at everyone before climbing in and sliding down. Her screamed echoed through out the chute. Joel waved Conner and Dustin to go next. They each took a turn and went down. Hunter ran over to the chute and slide in as the door busted down and the alien came in. Joel turned around and saw the alien charging at him. He quickly jumped into the chute as the alien smashed its head into the wall. He slide all the way down, in till he found the end, where he went flying out and onto the ground. He groaned a bit as a hand reached down towards his head. He looked up and grabbed it, being lifted up by Hunter.  
  
"That was close." He looked up to hear the screeching of the alien above them.

* * *

Jason and the others had entered where the movie theaters. It was dark and cold. They walked through the aisle, looking for the door in the back. They slowly went down, passing dead bodies that were laying in the chairs. The strange things about these bodies were, they weren't clawed open or torn to pieces, but look like they were bitten. Adam moved ahead and looked around as a shadow slithered under the seats near him. Kat and Kim stayed close together as they made it to the front. They turned around and saw Adam stand near some of the chairs. Suddenly a giant shadow rose above him and Kim screamed. Adam turned around and saw a giant snake tower above him. It lashed down and grabbed onto his shoulder. He screamed in pain as Jason opened fire on the snake.   
  
"Adam!" Kat screamed.  
  
The snake let go as Adam fell to the floor. Kat dashed towards him as Jason continued to fire. The snake fled under the chairs. Kat helped her good friend up, as he winced in pain, his shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. Jason ran over to him, and bent down.  
  
"You okay man?"  
  
"How the hell is their a giant snake on board?" He said through his pain.  
  
Kim stood their, too scared to move. The snake slithered around the chairs and towards kim. Suddenly it lashed out and wrapped around Kim's body. Kim screamed out loud, getting everyone's attention. The others looked up.  
  
"Oh my god! Kim!!" Kat quickly fumbled with the gun on the ground and picked it up.  
  
The snake wrapped around Kim's body, tightening. She started to lose breath, getting harder and harder to breath. She struggled to scream as Jason and Kat tried to fire at the snake. It ignored the pain and moved its head towards Kim. It hissed before opening its mouth. Kim looked at it with fear, as she struggled with one last scream. The snake dove in at Kim's head, consuming it.   
  
"NO!!" Jason shouted, firing at it's head.  
  
Tears streamed down Kat's face as she did the best she could to help Jason. The snake went farther down on Kim's body in till it was gone. Jason grew angry, tears filled his eyes as he continued to fire. The snake had finished its meal and turned to the other rangers. Kat fired a few more rounds before she was out of ammo. The snake had bullet holes all over its body but it continue towards the other rangers. The large snake lashed its tail at Jason, sending him into the movie seats. Adam struggled to get up and push Kat out of the way as it lunged down and grabbed him by the leg. He screamed and started to flail as the snake whipped Adam into the air. He went flying into one of the decorative spikes hanging on the movie theater wall. It went right through his back and out towards the other side. Adam grabbed the spike and winced in pain.  
  
"this..is..not..my..day.." he whispered.  
  
The decorative spike couldn't support the weight and snapped off, making Adam fall to the ground dead. Kat looked up, as she saw Jason passed out and Adam dead. She didnt' know what to do. She tried to crawl as the snake continue after her. It started to tower over her, ready to attack again when suddenly a bullet hit the side of the head. Kat turned towards the entrance and saw Eric standing there. His clothes were torn and wet, he was bleeding and holding onto his stomach. His face was sweating and claw marks were seen on his cheek. He held the autmatic shotgun in his right hand as he fired another shot, right into the snakes eye. The snake violently reacted in pain and made a quick get away. Jason finally woke up and looked around. He Kat pushed herself off and ran towards him.  
  
Jason held his head, "What happened?"   
  
She helped him up and grabbed him into a hug, "There dead Jason. Kim and Adam." She whispered.  
  
Eric slowly made his way towards him, collapsing on the ground. Jason and Kim ran to him and helped him up.  
  
"Damn Eric, what happened to you?" Jason asked.  
  
"I've lost the others." He whispered, "The Aquarium incident. The water washed me out. I finally awoke and they were gone. What are two doing here."   
  
Kat wiped away her tears, "We have to find some explosives. This ship is on the course towards Earth."   
  
Jason slowly nodded before closing his eyes, "I can't believe were losing everyone. I can't take anymore of this." He whispered.  
  
Kat nodded, "This is too much Eric. What is going on?"

* * *

Tori was busy pacing around as Kendrix surfed through the system. A bit bored, Tori walked into the cockpit and sighed. She was worried about the others. She had not heard from them for a while, and was curious of how they were doing. She looked out at the unknown ship and squinted. She noticed some writing on the side of the ship.  
  
"Hey Kendrix. Check this out." She called out.  
  
Kendrix got up from the computer and walked over to Tori. The surf girl pointed out towards the ship and Kendrix adjusted her glasses. She saw the writing on the ship too. It said US ARMY RESEARCH. On the side with an American Flag.   
  
"That ship is from Earth isn't it?"  
  
Kendrix nodded, "It is. Wait a minute." Kendrix thought for a sec.  
  
She turned around and saw a locked cabinet. She forced the door open and paper came out and onto the floor. Tori bent down and helped her.  
  
"What is this stuff?" She asked.  
  
Kendrix looked at her, "Space records. To let the pilot know what kind of ships are out here incase they run into any problems."  
  
She searched through the piles in till she found a large list of ships. Victor Cruise was the first cruise ship to go into space, but was not the first giant ship to enter though. She ran her fingers down the list and stopped at the name US ARMY RESEARCH SHIP. She moved her eyes towards the side, following a line that lead to a small description.  
  
"A research facility of biological weapons. Information is classified. Code 315." She read to herself.  
  
"Biological weapon?" Tori was more confused then ever.  
  
Kendrix stood up, "The rumors are true.." She whispered.  
  
"What rumors? Kendrix, what is going on?"  
  
"When I was on Terra Venture, doing some research. Some scientists were transferred to a new space station to do a top secret research. At first, I thought it was some kind of lie, and that they were just fired and transferred back to earth. Someone told me they were going to research some new biological weapons for the US, in hopes to advance the nation. They brought all kind of animals onto this ship. Bears, Snakes, even insects like spiders."  
  
Tori arched her eyebrows, "Are you telling me that those things out their are humans creation."  
  
"Something must of happened." She grabbed the paper and dashed to the computer, "Code 315. Maybe I can hack into their computer system, if its still factional."  
  
Tori followed her and leaned on her chair, "What about the others?"  
  
"Hopefully, their alive."

* * *

Joel and the others found themselves on B1, in the other part of the laundry room. They got themselves together and walked out of the room and into the hallway. The hallway was filled with webs. The others looked around.  
  
"What the hell?" Joel whispered.  
  
Merrick knocked down some webs and made it to a door. He opened it up and steam filled the hallway. They walked into a dark clanky engine room. They walked across a grated bridge and looked down at all the pipes that were connected. Four Giant engines were stationed all around the room. The bridge pathway went around like a maze. There was a second floor of the engine room, ast he stairs lead down below and connected to other hanging bridges. It was hot and the steam was being released every so often. The others kept walking, trying to find the electric generator. Kira stopped suddenly when she heard some moving around her. She turned around and saw no one behind her and shrugged. She turned back around and a giant spider, about a size of a bike drops down. They continue walking as the spider slowly crept up on them. Conner stopped, sensing something wrong.  
  
"Kira..duck."   
  
She looked at him confusingly as he spun around and pointed the gun. Kira ducked and he fired at the spider as it went flying towards her. It fell back. Merrick looked up and saw 5 spiders crawling around on the ceiling. Joel looked to the left and saw a few hanging from some of the pips.   
  
"Dammit." Dustin looked around, "There everywhere."  
  
Conner and Hunter began open fire on the spiders. A few fell off the ceiling and down towards the steaming water below. Kira turned around and used her fire extinguisher to keep them at bay. The spider lunged forward and knocked her back. She slipped and fell over the rail.   
  
"Kira!" Conner screamed.   
  
He fired at the spider and ran and saw her dangling on the rail, holding tightly. He grabbed a hold of her and tossed the gun to Dustin. He grabbed it and began firing. Joel ran forward, swinging the axe violently.   
  
"Don't let go Conner. Please.." She begged as he did the best to pull her up.  
  
Dustin did the best he could to guard them as he fired. Merrick moved swiftly around them and noticed the electric generator. He ran towards it. A spider quickly chased after him and fired a web around his leg. He tripped and fell.   
  
"Joel! The switches!" Merrick shouted.  
  
Joel helped Merrick up and they both dashed towards the generator. He pulled out the walkie talkie and began screaming into it. Merrick looked back, hearing the gun fire. More spiders began to appear they were everywhere.  
  
"Kendrix! Im here! KENDRIX!" Joel shouted.  
  
--  
End Chapter Please leave a review


	8. Counting On You

** The Victor Cruise**

****

**Chapter 8**: Counting On You  
  
Eric, Kat and Jason all exited out into the dark and cold hallway. It was a bit spooky and erie but the rangers had gotten use to it and didn't think too much of it. Jason had strapped the grenade launcher onto his back and pulled out an extra handgun he had found in the armory. The three of them began walking down the hall, their foots clanking against the metal floor. They got half way down, and Kat noticed another pathway. Figure that they were lost anyways, they mind as well just go down it.   
  
"Do you know where your going?" Jason whispered.  
  
"No." Kat admitted honestly.  
  
Eric sighed and noticed a door and went over it. He opened it up and walked inside and with luck, found a computer. The others followed and looked over his shoulder, wondering if he knew what he was doing. An image of the unknown ship appeared and Eric zoomed in on the engine. He tapped the screen and looked at us.  
  
"We can blow this place up."   
  
Kat groaned, "But."  
  
She pressed a button the map moved up 4 floors to the fourth floor where they were.  
  
"Were all the way up here. How do we get down there without being killed?"   
  
Jason walked to the door, "We don't have a choice. The engine is our best bet to take this ship down."  
  
Eric nodded, "He's right Kat. We don't have a damn choice."  
  
Eric got up from the seat and the three of them made their way out into the hallway quickly towards the stairs.

* * *

Dustin and the gang were walking aimlessly around the ship, not sure what to do. The plan they set out to do had failed and now they had no way to get off the ship. They walked through the dark halls of second floor.  
  
"This really sucks." Dustin groaned.  
  
Kira sighed, "We failed. Does that mean we can't go home?" She asked.  
  
Conner kept walking, he wasn't feeling so good. He strayed behind from the others looking at his arm. Apparently one of the damn spiders got him and it was hurting pretty badly. Having to save Kira, didn't give him time to defend himself. The rangers stopped and Conner bumped into Merrick. He looked up to see them gathered around.  
  
"Why did we stop?" He asked.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes, "We can't just wonder around. Im not going to get myself killed."  
  
"Why don't we go to the space pods or the bridge and see Kendrix and Tori." Merrick suggested.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Yeah that sounds good to me."   
  
The others started to run down the hall towards the stairs, leaving Conner behind. He groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at his arm, it was turning all purple and yellow. He covered it with his shirt, shook himself a bit and ran after the others. He made his way up the stairs and toward the escape pods where the others were.   
  
"Take your time will ya?" Kira snapped sarcastically.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a clash of metal was heard from above them. They looked up and noticed the vents, as it began to make clanking sounds. Suddenly the vent broke away from the wall and the rangers dove out of the way. Tori and Kendrix came crashing down.  
  
"Ow." The two girls chorus.  
  
Dustin and Merrick helped the girls up as they brushed themselves off.   
  
"What the heck are you doing up there?" Conner asked.  
  
"A snake got into the damn bridge." Kendrix explained.  
  
"A snake?" Kira raised an eyebrow.   
  
Merrick began backing away, pointing down the hallway, "They mean that thing..."

* * *

Eric kicked down a broken door and revealed a a dark hall way. This time though, there was a stench so bad, it practically made the rangers sick. They walked through and began hearing tapping sounds.   
  
"Keep your eyes open." Jason whispered, moving his hand to the gun.  
  
Kat clenched her gun closely as they made their way down. The tapping got louder as they turned the corner. Eric pushed the rangers back and put his back to the wall.  
  
"There's something down there." He whispered.   
  
He looked at them as they began to back away. He tilted his head, wondering where they were going. He turned back over and saw an alien right in his face. It's jaws open, saliva drooling down its face.   
  
"Holy!"  
  
He fell to the ground as the Alien hissed. Kat and Jason opened fired on the alien as Eric went for his shotgun and fired a few blast. The Alien jumped up on the ceiling and went into the hole of the ship. Kat helped Eric up.  
  
"That was...easy?" She was a bit skeptic.  
  
A small rumbling began, Eric could feel it in his feet. He pushed the rangers.  
  
"Run!"   
  
The three ran as fast as they could as the all bursted open and the alien jumped onto the spot they were once standing. It turned and started to chase them as they made their way down the stairs to the second floor. Two more floors to go. The rangers ran through a door, Eric turned around and saw a control panel for the door. He stopped, pulled out the device he found and hooked it up. Jason and Kat stopped running and turned around to see what he was doing. They ran back and began to fire at the alien, to hold him back.   
  
"Come on Eric!" Jason begged.  
  
He hooked up the wires and began hitting buttons on the device. It started searching for the code. The alien was hit by bullets, but it didn't seam to slow it down. Eric hit his fist on the device and the door activated sliding down. The alien slammed into the thick door and tried to break threw.   
  
"That was a close one." Kat sighed.  
  
"Let's go. The door wont hold long." Jason turned and started running.

* * *

The other rangers were all fleeing for their lives. No one but Joel really had a gun. They had been running for a while down the hall of the 3rd floor as the snake continued to chase them. Joel spun around occasionally to shoot at the snake but it the snake was fast. They turned the corner and into a room, closing the door behind them. They had gotten themselves stuck into another closet. Merrick tried to turn on the light but forgot that there was no power.  
  
"This could get any worst." Dustin groaned.  
  
Kira sighed, "I just want to get the hell out of here."  
Kendrix leaned against the wall. She looked at the small red light in the corner. The emergency lights were still active. She then got an idea.  
  
"Do you think Joel, that we can vert every emergency power to the doors. The ones that power the lights and some of the computers?" She asked.  
  
"Crazy, but it might just work." He responded, "You'd need to get back to the bridge though."  
  
"Then that's where were going."

* * *

Eric and the other two had made their way down to the bottom floor. It was strange how they didn't run into too much problems. They walked to the door of the engine room and noticed it was lock. Eric and Jason looked at each other and kicked up the door at once. They walked into the engine room, slime was everywhere. Large eggs were everywhere, slime was falling from the ceiling.   
  
"We hit the mother load." Eric looked around.  
  
"Oh gross."   
  
Jason pulled out his grenade launcher, "Let's blow this place apart."   
  
They took a few step forward and noticed a pile of slime in front of them. It began to move a bit. Kat took a step back and turned around.  
  
"Uh guys."  
  
Eric and Jason looked behind him and saw two aliens standing there. Eric turned back and noticed a large alien began to appear from the slime. Long tentacles came out from its body, slime oozing down its body. It was the mother.   
  
"Were dead.." Eric whispered.  
  
--  
End chapter 


	9. Burn Baby Burn

**The Victor Cruise**

**Chapter 9**: Burn Baby Burn  
  
Hails of bullets went flying as Jason and Eric opened fire upon the aliens. Kat ducked out of the way as the two guys spun in circles. The aliens began to back away, their bullets were running thin. The queen Alien raised from the slime and towered at least 12 feet over them. Jason turned and fired at it, the bullets ripped through the aliens body but doesn't phase it. It pulls out its claws and knock them into a wall. Kat gasped as she saw the C4 explosives fly out of Eric's hand and onto the ground.   
  
"Eric! Jason!" She shouted.   
  
The queen crawled over towards them, as they both struggled to get close the wall and far away from the alien. Kat pushed herself up and try to run towards the explosives but two aliens dropped from the ceiling in front of her. She pulled out her gun and started to fire at them. The two aliens jumped out of the way and she dove for the explosives and turned and continued to fire to keep the aliens at bay. Eric and Jason both stood up, they looked around for their guns and noticed the queen walk right over them, crushing them with its weight. Jason glanced to see Kat trying to keep herself alive.   
  
"We got to help her." Eric stated the obvious.  
  
Jason nodded, "Ya think!?"

* * *

Kendrix and the others ran as fast as they could back to the bridge. They thought they had lost the snake when hiding in the closet, but they were wrong. Kira jumped over a few dead bodies and turned the corner, following the others. The bridge was right in front of them, Kendrix ran in first and grabbed the door, preparing to shut it when everyone gets through. Dustin ran in next, Tori, then Kira, with Merrick flying into the room last. Kendrix quickly shut the door as the snake slammed into the door. Dustin and Merrick ran back against the door and kept their backs into it.  
  
"Hurry! We can't hold much longer!"  
  
Kendrix dived into the chair and brought it up the console. She typed on the keyboard quickly, revealing an image of the whole ship and the power gauge. She pressed a few buttons and options appeared on the screen. The door began to slam open, Dustin and Merrick used all their strength to keep the door closed. Tori, Conner and Kira frantically looked around for a weapon. They couldn't find anything. Kendrix kept her concern to the screen and cycled through the options till she found what she was looking for.   
  
"Come on Kendrix!" Dustin shouted.   
  
She glanced up and then took a depth break, bringing up an image of the emergency generator. She typed a few things in and a power gauge appeared.   
  
"Please hope this works." She whispered.  
  
Tori looked around the cockpit and noticed an Axe hanging on the back wall. It was encased in the emergency glass. She smashed it open and grabbed it right when Kendrix ht the button. The whole ship began to buzz and the computer shut off. The emergency light alll shut off throughout the ship. Silence took over the ship.  
  
"Come on..work." Kendrix prayed.   
  
The computer screen flickered and turned on, showing all power going towards the space pods. Kendrix clasped her hand and screamed.  
  
"It's working! All power is going to the doors of the space pod!"  
  
"Then let's get out of here." Conner suggested.  
  
"Im with him." Kira agreed.  
  
Tori came back in with the axe. She looked at everyone who nodded. They went to the door where Dustin and Merrick were waiting for their cue.   
  
"When the door flies open. Everyone get out of the way and just run." Kendrix explained.  
  
Everyone nodded and Dustin and Merrick broke away from the door. The door shattered and the snake came flying in. Everyone dove out of the way and out the door. Kira and Conner jumped back as the Snake blocked off the entrance. Tori had slipped by, she turned around and noticed them trapped. She came charging back and slamming the axe into the snake's tail. The monster hissed in pain and turned around and slammed it's head into Tori. She went flying back. Kendrix and the others helped her up as the snake turned its attention back to them.  
  
"Go!" Kira shouted to the others.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "Were not leaving you!"   
  
"GO!" Conner screamed.  
  
"Come on. We don't have a choice." Merrick told them and started to run.  
  
Dustin sighed and turned to run. Kendrix and Tori followed, praying that Conner and Kira will make it. Kira backed away as the snake slithered forward. It opened it's large mouth, revealing its fang. It hissed for a few sec before lunging at them.   
  
"Get down!" Conner shouted.  
  
He pushed her out of the way and jumped himself. Kira landed on the ground hard and looked to see the Snake smashed into the computer. She quickly got up and jumped over the snake and out the door, turning around to see if Conner was following. Conner pushed himself up from the floor and tried to move past the snake. The snake finally got its head out of the computer console and turned around to see the red dino ranger fleeing. It lunged forward biting into Conner's leg. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. He tried to grab onto something as the Snake started to drag him closer.  
  
"CONNER!" Kira screamed.   
  
She tried to get close to help him but the snake was blocking the door with it's massive body. Conner looked to see the axe that Tori had used was inches away from him, in the snake's tail.. Conner reached and grabbed it, tearing it out of the snake's body. He then turned around and used all his strength to swing it at the Snake's head.  
  
"AArrrrg!"   
  
Conner screamed as he sliced the axe right through the snake's neck. The head fell to the ground, then the body crashed. He had cut the head clean off, Conner used his strenght to open the Snake's jaw, to free his leg. He screamed in pain as removed his leg. Kira pushed her way through and helped him up.  
  
"Are you all right?" She was concerned.   
  
He nodded, "I'm fine. I just can't believe I took on a snake."

* * *

Jason and Eric pressed their bodies to the back of the wall. Jason felt something sharp stick into his back. He forgot he had the Grenade Launcher. He reached behind him and took it out. Eric glanced at him. The alien hissed and charged at them.   
  
"Get out of here!" Jason shouted.  
  
He kicked Eric out of the way and put up his grenade launcher to shield himself. The queen jumped on Jason, trying to get to his face but Jason did his best to keep him off of him. Eric turned to see him struggling, and then looked over to see Kat still defending herself.  
  
"Hurry Eric! Get Kat out of here!" Jason shouted.  
  
Eric nodded and ran over to where Kat was, grabbed her by the arm and dragging her. He took the C4 out of her hands and pressed a button on it, setting the time to 10 minutes before throwing at right at the Queen.   
  
"We leave." Eric informed her.  
  
"Wait! What about Jason!"   
  
Eric ignored her and dragged her along. He knew there was no way for all three of them to get off the ship alive and Jason knew that so he sacrificed himself. Eric and Kat ran down the halls and towards the stairs. Jason used his strength and bashed his weapon into the aliens face, knocking it off. Jason was covered in slime as he stood up and pointed his weapon at the queen. The two aliens in the room stood beside her, one was holding the explosive in his mouth.   
  
"Burn in hell you bastard." Jason sneered.  
  
He fired the launcher, the grenade went flying at the alien that was holding the C4. The grenade exploded on impact, causing a huge ball of flame. Chains of explosions began to appear around the engine room, as the C4 explodes from the heat. Jason dropped his weapon and covered himself as the flames swallowed him. It rushed out of the engine room and down the hall after Eric and Kat.   
  
"Run! Run!" Eric shouted.   
  
He pushed Kat up the stairs to the second floor as the flame hit the wall. They both looked down the steps as the flame began to dissolve and leave a trail of smoke. The explosions did not stop though, the ship was falling apart. Eric and Kat lost balance and fell to the ground.  
  
"We got to get out of here!" Eric shouted  
  
Kat looked up and pushed herself off the ground, "Please hope the others got the space pod ready." She whispered.   
  
--  
end chapter


	10. A Killer Ending

** The Victor Cruise**

**Chapter 10**: A Killer Ending. (Warning: It's a little bloody)  
  
Eric and Kat ran as fast as they could through the ship. Aliens were dropping down from the celings left and right. They turned the corner and were blocked off by a pack of the fury creatures.  
  
"Dammit." Kat stammered, "There everywhere."  
  
The ship shook violently, nearly knocking them off balance. Eric grabbed Kat dashed past the creatures as they were distracted by the shake. He lead her down the hall and up the stairs to the 4th floor. He looked around quickly, trying to remember which way they had came from. An alien dropped from down the hall and the two of them ran the opposite way.  
  
"This way! Were close to the other ship!" Eric reassured her.  
  
They turned and ran to the end of the hall. Eric opened the door and Kat ran through. He closed it and locked it before glancing at her. She bent down and picked up the suites.  
  
"Let's go." She begged.  
  
The two of them put on their air suite and entered the pool area of the cruise ship. They got to the other room and exited out of their suites before walking back into the familer cruise hall way. They could feel the cruise ship shake from the explosions of the other ship. They were running out of time, soon both ships were going to explode.

* * *

Kira carried her injured friend down the hall and to the Escape pods. Tori and Dustin ran over to give her a hand in bringing Conner over. They were happy to see the two of them were alive. Kendrix walked over to the console on the door.  
  
"All right." Joel looked at them, "Let's get off this ship."  
  
Kendrix opened the door and revealed a large room inside. Rows of seets were around the wall of the place. The ship could hold about 50 people. They all walked in and looked around. Joel and Kendrix opened another door and walked into the bridge. Kira sat Conner down, who was feeling totally out of it. His injuries were hurting him really badly, he felt like his whole body was on fire. Kendrix sat in the seat and looked over her controls for the ship. Suddenly rumbling began and she looked out the window at the explosions of the other ship. The victor ship began to shake violently, as the B1 of the ship began to explode. Tori was about to close the door of the escape pod when Eric and Kat dived in.  
  
"Guys! You two made it!" Merrick exclaimed.  
  
"Get this ship out now!" Kat and Eric chorus.  
  
Kendrix nodded and hit a switch on the computer. Power turned on and the engines began to roar. She grabbed the steering wheel and the Escape Pod dropped from the victor ship and into space. The alien ship exploded in a huge ball of fire, causing the victor ship to explode also. Kendrix picked up speed as the escape pod began to rock from the force of the explosions. Dustin walked onto the bridge and sat in one of the chairs across of Kendrix. Joel walked back into the other room to see if everyone else was alright. The shake began to stop as the ship started towards Earth. Kira looked out of the window, watching all the shards of the ship fly by and down to earth.  
  
"Arg." Conner winced in pain.  
  
Everyone turned, he was holding his chest. Kira ran over to him and bent down, to see if he was all right.  
  
"Conner. What's wrong? Breath." She was freaking out.  
  
"Something..." Conner groaned, "Something is inside."  
  
Kira blankly looked at him, unsure what to say. Joel and Tori exchanged looks at Merrick leaned against the wall.  
  
"What? Something?" Kat repeated.  
  
Conner screamed in agony, grabbing onto Kira's shirt. He pulled her down, holding onto her tightly. Joel and Eric ran over to try to break her free. Conner screamed and threw the three of them back before standing. They went flying onto the floor, groaning in pain. Dustin stood up from the chair and walked over to the door to see what was going on. Conner stumbled forward towards Kira, holding his chest. Suddenly Conner screamed as something ripped out of his chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as his the hole in his chest began to get wider. Conner was bleeding through the ears, eyes and mouth. Everyone took a step back, screaming as a hand came out of Conner's chest. A second hand came out and an alien pushed himself out of Conner's body. It was a miniature version of one of those aliens. Conner's body dropped to the floor and the alien screeched.  
  
"Conner!' Kira screamed through her tears.  
  
Everyone was so freaked out at what just happened. The small alien began to screech and grow. Its skin was breaking, replacing the dead skin with a whole new black one. The alien grew to the size of Horse before it stopped.  
  
"How the hell." Joel began to back away.  
  
Eric also took a stepback, "Is that a new alien trick or something?"  
  
Merrick gasped, "This is bullshit."  
  
Before they could figure out how to explain it, the Alien lunged forward at Kat and shoved its claws through her stomach. She screamed in pain as the Alien tore her apart.  
  
"Kat!" Eric screamed.  
  
Joel ran over to tried to save her but the Alien spun around and knocked him out of the way. It moved away from Kat and towards Joel, who was on the ground. Eric moved in and pulled out a knife from his shoe. He stabbed it into the alien's head to distract him from getting to Joel. The alien wrapped his tail around Eric's leg and threw him into a wall. It then turned back to Joel and pounced on him, ripping his body to shreds. Blood was spilling everywhere, body count was increasing. The alien was extra violent, it must been hungry or frighting, for it was only a baby. Eric crawled over to Merrick and Kira who helped him him up. Tori was inching closer to the bridge, hoping to get out of the room. Dustin gulped, taking a few steps back. Kendrix looked at him.  
  
"What the hell is going on back there!? Im hearing screams!"  
  
"There's an alien." Dustin informed her.  
  
She gasped, "Shit, why didn't you tell me earlier." She had to keep her eyes on Earth, to make sure the ship was stable and working correctly. She couldn't leave to help them.  
  
"I got to close the door." She said.  
  
"What about the others." Dustin demanded.  
  
He looked over to see the Alien coming right at him. He shifted his eyes and saw Tori moving from the wall to the door. Kendrix didn't notice her and hit a switch to close the door. Suddenly a scream and the Alien slammed right into Tori, smashing her body into the door. Dustin screamed, running to it.  
  
"Kendrix! What the hell!?"  
  
She turned, "Oh my god!"  
  
She didn't realize that Tori was trying to get in, and when she cut off her exit the alien slammed into her. Dustin was breathing heavily, trying to break open the door.  
  
"Dustin. We can't." She tried to calm him.  
  
"But the others! Dammit! Tori!" He shouted.  
  
Blood splattered on the door window, Dustin tried to look through it to see what was happening. Kira, Eric and Merrick were the last three survivors in there. Dustin looked around, trying to figure something. He had to do something, he had to help the others. He ran back over to Kendrix and looked at all the buttons.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kendrix asked.  
  
He found what he was looking for and hit it. It was the button to activate the speakers. He grabbed the mic nearby and shouted in it.  
  
"Guys! Grab onto something!"  
  
Kira and the others heard what Dustin said and jumped out of the way of the vicious alien. They grabbed onto the seatbelts of the chairs, as the alien crept towards them. They prayed that Dustin had some kind of plan. Dustin looked back down at the console.  
  
"Which one opens the back door?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? You going to suck everyone out into space." Kendrix yelled.  
  
He shook his head, "Just tell me!!"  
  
She pointed at the red lever and he hit it. The door of in the back of the ship began to open. The room began to flash red from the alarm, air was being sucked out. The alien lost its grip and began to slide in the room towards the door. The rangers held onto the seat belts as the force tried to suck them out. The bodies of the other rangers all went flying out into the deep space.  
  
"I can't hold much long..." Kira groaned.  
  
The alien lifted off the ground and towards the door. It latched onto the side of the door and started to dangle into space. Dustin watched through the door.  
  
"Come on you stupid Alien. Let go!!!"  
  
The three rangers in the room hung on tightly, getting tired as the force was getting stronger.  
  
"We can't go on like this." Eric shouted.  
  
"Got any better ideas!?" Kira screamed back.  
  
Merrick looked at them and closed his eyes. He could feel the strength leaving him, he knew if nothing would be done, all three of them would perish. He let go and went flying towards the door. He turned and kicked the alien right in the head, sending himself and the alien right out the door.  
  
"Kendrix now!"  
  
Kendrix hit the button and the door closed. Kira and Eric fell on the ground hard, letting go of the seat belt. Dustin opened the door of the bridge and ran out to them.  
  
"Are you two all right?" He asked.  
  
Kira bursted into tears, she got up and ran to the door where she saw all her friends fly out.  
  
"There gone. All of them." She whispered.  
  
Dustin walked over and put her hands on her shoulder. She turned around and dove into him and pulled him in for a hug. Dustin glanced at Eric who looked at all the blood stains. Kendrix's voice was overheard on the speaker.  
  
"Where about to enter the atmosphere."  
  
"How did this happen?" Kira asked.  
  
Eric shook his head, "I have no idea. An alien must have laid an egg in him or something. I don't know, but we lost so many people cause of it."  
  
The ship began to rock as the three of them went to the bridge to take a seat. Kendrix entered Earth and flew the ship to where the Victor Ship had once docked. It was still raining rubble and metal in the sky from the two ships. Kendrix landed on the ship in the water and the four remaining rangers. They got up, exhausted, tired, upset and relieved. They walked to the door and it opened it, the sun shined right on them. They squinted, adjusting their eyes. A bunch of cars and FBI's were stationed everywhere. Tommy was standing their amongst them. He walked over to them and greeted them.  
  
"Dr. O." Kira whispered.  
  
"Kira. I'm glad you made it. Are you four the only survivors?"  
  
Eric nodded, "Sadly yes." He responded.  
  
Kira, Dustin and Kendrix looked down at the ground. Eric walked over some officers and started to talk to him. Some Silver Guardian Soldiers had showed up in the area. Kira looked up at the sky, it was clear and sunny. She sighed, holding back her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about Conner." Tommy spoke up.  
  
"I just want to go home." She responded.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Ditto. "  
  
Tommy forced a smile, "Then let's all go home. Come on guys, let's keep it together."  
  
The three of them followed Tommy as they walked over to his jeep. Kira looked back and saw men in some kind of suites walk into the escape pods, cleaning up the area. She turned her head back and climbed into the car with the others. Tommy turned on the engine and drove off, leaving the scene. She was happy that she was finally back on earth, though she wished she was back with the others. So much had happened, it was truly a cruise ship from hell. Eric walked over to his black silver guardian car and climbed in. He nodded to the officers and pulled out and started to drive. He went down the street, and turned on the music. He rolled up his sleeve of his right arm and noticed a large gash. It was turning yellow and oozing. He sighed and continued his drive home....THE END   
  
---  
How you guys enjoyed the fic. Not too bad for a horror? right? Thanks for your excllent reviews. I might do another horror!  
  
Look out for my next fic. I did Horror, my next one is going to be an action/adventure one. (I'm going down the genre list lol)  
  
Preview: War of All Time (Pg-13, For Violence)  
When a group of rangers go on a trip to France, they discover a startling secret. An underground organization called S.H.I.E.L.D is preparing a nuclear missile that they plan on using to start a World War. A group of powerless power rangers must used their wits, intelligent and stealth to infiltrate the huge base and stop Shield before it starts a world wide war. They will meet new and old friends and face challenges they never thought they would. You don't need to be a power ranger to save the world...As these rangers know! 


End file.
